


Ginger Whore *ALL WELCOME*

by Ariesjette



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Deal with a Devil, Enemas, Forest Sex, Gangbang, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Magic Cock, Piss Play, Public Humiliation, Rentboys, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Sweat, Watersports, ass juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Archie Andrews is a hungry cockslut. That's basically the whole series.Also come and suggest other shows Archie can visit to be fucked senseless on!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Ambrose Spellman, Archie Andrews/Chuck Clayton, Archie Andrews/Harvey Kinkle, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Moose Mason, Archie Andrews/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore, Archie Andrews/Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), The Dark Lord | Satan/Archie Andrews, The Dark Lord | Satan/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. On The Gym Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was a kinky idea I started during my KINKTOBER. This is one of the entries from it, as a repost. Hope yall enjoy this.

There Archie was in the middle the gym in his singlet. He lay on the mat, on all fours his ass in the air. Hiram looking proudly at Archie. A sign above Archie read “cumdumpster”. Archie Andrews was being used nine ways to Sunday. His lips dripping with jock cum. The hole Hiram tore in the singlet for easy access, had grown so that Archie’s fat pale asscheeks hung out of the blue and gold lycra. Archie’s eyes were desperate, he looked each alpha in the eyes as they pumped a load in him. Chuck Clayton humped Archie furiously, he actually made Archie cry- in pain and pleasure. Chuck growled degrading nothings in Archie’s ear. Up next was the intimidatingly HUNG Moose, his cock stretched Archie out even more. Chuck got his soft cock cleaned by Archie. Moose pounded and spanked Archie. A random jock took Chuck’s place, being hoovered by Archie. Moose stuck in a finger to stretch Archie out more. Archie looked up at the dark skin jock, tears rolling down his cheek running over the cum that hardened there. The long cock ravaged his throat. Archie felt Moose inject him with Jock spunk; he sucked cock extra hard in appreciation and got a creamy explosion.

Jughead was the next cock down his throat. Mad Dog thrust in for a second time that night. The spitroasting was too much for Archie, he cummed again untouched. Mad dog got a kick from this and talked dirty to Archie about how powerful his cock was to make a slut like Archie cum. Jughead was more intense than Archie expected, almost making Archie puke with the way he shoved deep into Archie. The next set of cocks belonged to Reggie and some Hispanic Lacrosse player. Both of whom where sweaty, horny and hung. Archie moaned loudly as Reggie pulled his hole open with two fingers and spat in him. The Hispanic boy had delicious smelling pubes that Archie deepthroated to get a few moments buried in.

Kevin Keller took Reggie’s place, he moaned at the hot spunk oozing out of the hungry hole. The gingers hole was gaping at this point, Kevin decided to see how many fingers he could fit in Archie. He put them in one at a time, all five fingers fit in a beak-like motion-sadly Archie couldn’t fit Kevin’s fist in. Kevin worked Archie’s hole as the Hispanic boy cummed on Archie’s face. Kevin got behind Archie, a shaggy brunet he recognized from Greendale’s football team. Kevin thrust into Archie. Archie didn’t expect for Kevin to be quite this hung. The timid jock facefucking Archie became more verbal and confident as his orgasm built. He shouted as he cummed, surprisingly he didn’t pull out, but he began pissing down Archie’s throat. Archie let a little spill due to shock but then he drank every single drop. Hiram was impressed from his vantage point. The Greendale boy pulled out and quickly left. Kevin leaned down against Archie’s cum stained back and whispered “Fucking piss slut” Kevin cummed hard, it dribbled down Archie’s balls and landed in a puddle below the ginger cunt.

Archie continued servicing Jocks the rest of the night. Archie passed out eventually, sexually and physically exhausted. Hiram crouched looking at Archie sleep. Archie looked angelic, Hiram smiled, this was despite the filthy scene around the sleeping boy and a drool of cum running down Archie’s chin. Hiram left his slut there, he knew Ronnie had early practice in a few hours.

The cheer team walked in the gym for early practice. They see Archie Andrews passed out in the center of the court. They see and smell the volume of cum he earned. His hole steadily streamed out cum as he slept. Veronica pushed passed Cheryl, she rolled him over with her foot. Archie came too, left eye unable to open due to crusty cum. He saw light and Veronica, she was pissed. He then realized what happened and where he was, he burned with embarrassment. “And I’m the cock slut?!” Veronica mocked Archie. Archie got up and ran to the locker room, he dripped cum all the way there. “Guess we have to practice outside today” Veronica bit out- scent and stick of bodily fluids thick in the gym.

Archie was recovering, his hole puffy, still agape and leaking. He still craved dick, he laid shirtless in bed with just a jockstrap on, the scent of sweaty pit stink and cum hung in the air. Archie got an email that just had a link and was also CCed to practically the whole town. Archie’s stomach dropped.

Archie found his escapades on Pornhub: FAT ASS SLUTTY GINGER FAG WRESTLER GANGBANGED BUKKAKE DIRTY FILTHY CUM WHORE FELTCH – he couldn’t show his face in public again, although his phone was blowing up with more alpha jocks and daddies humiliating him, threatening to make him moan on their big man cocks, so was this situation really that bad…


	2. At The Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new chapter! This is a Sabrina Fic! Hope yall enjoy!

Archie was in a car, speeding to God knows where. He was bent over with the thick cock of Hiram Lodge firmly down his throat. Hiram just got him up and told him that they had a deal with the devil to keep. Hiram drove ‘hard’ and fast, every bump in the road making Archie gag more. Hiram pissed in the middle of the ride, and like a good slut pig Archie swallowed it all. Archie nursed at the cock with Hiram coaxing him throughout the drive. 

Hiram stopped after an indeterminate time. Archie lifted his head to see that they were in the middle of a forest, his unending horniness was now tinged with fear. Hiram lead Archie down a stone path to a clearing in the forest. Three nude men in black lace masks waited by an altar. Archie’s slutty cock hardened at the men’s amazing physiques. There was obviously a leader, the man with the cock the size of a freight train, he stood at the head of the alter, his muscled body glinted in the moonlight. To his left was a man, who had a mouth-watering smattering of pubic hair, his uncut cock stood at 8 inches, a deeper brown than the rest of him. He was the only black guy here, which honestly got Archie a little sad, he was a real whore for BBC. The guy on the right of the leader was a slim man, abs carved from marble and his lily white, unmarred skin made Archie’s hole throb, but nothing compared to the look the man wore, one of gleeful lust and a godforsaken confidence that made Archie weak in his knees. His cock was an oddly perfect looking 7incher. Archie liked his cocks with all the imperfections that came with them- the bends and curves, the veins, the delicious darkening of the cock to the rest of the body, circumcision scarring, bulbous heads, thick crowns, thickness/slimness and every flavour each crease produced- which is what bewildered him about the cock on the right, its sheer lack of irregularities; not even the way it stood could be considered interesting as it just stood at a perfect 45◦ angle, smooth and pale.

Hiram leaned down and kissed the tip of the leader’s ginormous cock, “The boy, as promised,” Hiram bowed his head. “Our deal continues?” Hiram seemed antsy, it rocked Archie to see Hiram submissive, but it horned Archie even more to think he was going to be destroyed by someone who was more of a dom than Hiram. Archie was laid on the alter, chest on the stone slab, arms shackled spread wide; he stood with his pert ass arched in the air. This reminded Archie of being fucked on the hood of a cop car in Las Vegas, and the subsequent gang bang at the gas station. 

“For your glory!” The black guy said before inserting his cock into the warm ginger hole. He moaned loudly as Archie’s hole gripped his cock. The ginger groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, fully taking in the sensation of the cock in him. The man fucking him was sensual, caressing Archie’s thighs and kissing his neck, Archie was used to being used as basically a fleshlight, so he responded like a bitch in heat to the touch. The black guy kneaded Archie’s supple ass as he fucked him in fluid circular motions. Archie’s prostate was ravaged by the pounding, he truly was a whore! Archie finally (sadly) felt him spasm in his hole, the big black cock pumping him full of hot cum. Archie did not notice that the man he just had inside him made constant and direct eye contact with the leader, who’s cock throbbed. Archie embarrassingly yelped in sadness when he pulled out. 

A hunky raven-haired white boy quickly took the place of the Black guy. Archie saw the black guy do the same as Hiram and kiss the tip of the leader’s cock. The new guy ran his thumb over the gurgling cum filled hole. Archie heard a faint chanting from the guy. He heard the guy suck the cum off his thumb. Archie felt a cool sensation bloom on his hole. Archie felt the cock’s tip push in, he felt a cool rush in his hole. Archie bucked hard but his shackled arms kept him still. Archie went wild, he couldn’t understand how this was happening all he knew was that this man fucked him like no one else could. The menthol coolness up is hole was frenzy inducing. The bush of pubic hair prickled Archie’s now over sensitive hole. Archie cried in pure pleasure.

Finally, the leader stepped down, something about him seemed wild and dark, it riled Archie up even more. The man was toned and tall. He walked with a swagger that was powerful and unnerving. Archie’s followed him as he moved around the altar, Archie lost sight of him as he trailed around him. The man's hands where warmer than usual he grabbed Archie’s trembling thighs. he ran his hands along with them, Archie didn't know if it was in admiration or if it was predatory. The warm hands pulled Archie apart his whole dripping. there was an experience in his touch, he knew how to make people bend to his will, and Archie was easy. the imposing man put his imposing cock on Archie’s hole, length of it longer then Archie’s ass. Archie shuddered in anticipation and fear. Leader whose name he didn't know was about to destroy him, and he with itching for it. The man quickly inserted his massive cock all the way into Archie, who gasped so loud his voice left him. This cock felt opposite to the previous one, Archie felt like a rod of fire just entered his hole. The cock was massive, hotter than any cock he has ever taken and being the slut he is, he threw his ass back, the leader laughed at the ginger whore’s cock hunger. Archie’s hunger was insatiable, his hole was practically hoovering the giant cock into his ass, he felt every throb and every vein on the cock. Archie moaned and screamed when his prostate was ravaged again and again by the burning cock. Eventually, the donkey cocked leader spewed an ungodly amount of even hotter cum up his hole. Archie screamed at the lava like jizz in his hole. His eyes rolled to the back when he felt a warm, thinner liquid fill him to capacity. The leader’s piss flooded the hole, it was amazing what the feeling was like, not that Hiram or Moose or FP hadn’t pissed in him, but this felt different, hotter in the literal and physical sense. Archie was tied on an alter being roughly fucked by a mysterious and (from what he could gather) a somewhat magical group of Adonis built men, this what heaven felt like. The leader pulled out and Archie clenched. The other two boys scrambled to suck anything they could, fighting like children for the dripping cock.

The leader turned to Hiram and said “Oh Hiram, the devil’s in the details…” The leader then grabbed Hiram’s hair hard and forces him to kneel behind Archie. The black guy and the dark-haired guy each held one of Archie’s asscheeks open, Archie’s swollen pink hole flexed and winked. The leader ran his thumb over the cunt. “Now,” He said simply and a Torrent of piss and cum shot from Archie’s hole, washing over Hiram in his three-piece suit. Hiram was drenched in piss, cum and ass juice from his slut’s hole “This is your baptism. It also means our deal is still on…” 

With piss dripping everywhere, Hiram smiled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGEST WHERE ARCHIE CAN GO NEXT TO GET FUCKED


End file.
